


Freud Would Be Proud

by Sadbhyl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew fruit could be a delicate subject?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freud Would Be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the four food groups were harmed in the writing of this story. Any injured copyrights were unintentional
> 
> Notes: I got hit with this bunny in the cafeteria at work. The first draft was very rough, but as always, Mydeira set me straight.
> 
> Originally published on LiveJournal October 14, 2006

Jack was still hunched over his desk, half hidden by all the clutter as he poured over the files in front of him. Gwen leaned in the doorway. “You missed lunch."

He just grunted.

Brilliant. An absorbed Jack now meant a moody Jack later. “You need to eat, you know,” she reminded him, dropping into the chair in front of his desk. “Even the unstoppable Jack Harkness has to eat and sleep sometime.”

“Later.”

“I brought you a banana.”

“No thanks.” Closing one file, he set it aside to open the next.

“They’re good for you. Lots of potassium. Good for the brain.”

“I said no thanks.” Gwen was surprised to hear the tension in his voice.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like bananas?”

“No.” Still he didn’t look up, but he was turning the pages with a sharper snap now.

She couldn’t let it go. “Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

He sighed finally and looked at her. “Because there’s a banana grove on Villengard where a sonic munitions factory used to be.”

“So?”

“So, I don’t like the guy that planted it there, okay?”

He wasn’t making sense. Instead of saying so, Gwen peeled the fruit and started eating it herself. “You’re a complicated fellow, Jack Harkness,” she said with her mouth full. “Sometimes a banana is just a banana.”

When he glared at her, she was pleased to notice a small smile curling his lips. “Now when have you ever known that to be true?”

“Fine.” She popped the last creamy piece in her mouth and stood up. “I’ll get you an orange instead. Even you can’t find anything sexual in that.”

“Navel? With a nice, firm skin, all round and—” His cobalt eyes sparkled, his signature smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Just stop.” She couldn’t help a chuckle, glad to see him a little more himself. “I’m going to make you a sandwich.” Standing up, she leaned over the desk to jab a finger at him. “And you’re going to eat it. Doctor’s orders.” She smiled a little to lighten the tone.

The darkness flared back in his eyes, just for a minute before he turned his attention back to his files. “Whatever,” he snapped, his voice gone cold again. “I’ve got work to do, Gwen. And so do you.”

Her back stiffened defensively. “Yes, sir.” Turning, she stomped out of his office, not trying to hide her anger. One of these days she was going to figure out what it was that set him off. But she’d be damned if she ever offered him fruit again.


End file.
